


Coming to Terms

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Body Dysphoria, Dysphoria, Fantasizing, Fingering, Gender Dysphoria, Genital dysphoria, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Sonic feels things and dOES NOT WANT TO, Sonic is 21+, Then immediately the self hatred sets in, Trans Sonic, and yet. here we are., coming to terms with your crush, great job sonic u fuckin g idiot, honestly i cant fucking believe i wrote sonegg in 2021, obvi so is eggman, sonegg, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sonic attempts to understand his feelings towards Eggman."Attempts" being the key word.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Coming to Terms

He fell back onto his bean bag chair and stared up at the ceiling. 

He knew Amy was right- she usually was when it came to these sorts of things- but he still dreaded actually taking her advice.

He needed to think about these feelings.

He started unraveling the sports tape around his ankles.

If he thought too hard about Eggman, his weird feelings would definitely get worse. It had happened countless times in the past few weeks- to the point where just hearing his name made him stop in his tracks.

He removed his shoes and sighed.

But if he didn’t come to terms with this shit, it’d get worse, too. He was really only delaying the inevitable.

He took off his gloves and leaned back with his hands behind his head.

So… what was it that Sonic found so attractive about him?

There was definitely some kind of sexual attraction. For some goddamn reason. The doc certainly wasn’t conventionally attractive, especially by Mobian standards.

But since when had he ever given a shit about that?

He thought that his trademark mustache was… nice. It was clear (at least to him) that he actually spent time maintaining it and styling it to look like an unhinged mess. The result was something akin to organized chaos- and the idea of that was certainly appealing to Sonic. Giving the natural, messy look an anchor of stability. 

He supposed that he, now in his mid-twenties, was looking for some kind of stability. As a teenager, he had a chaotic life. It was fun- he wouldn’t go back and change a thing, but nowadays he just sort of felt like he was living day-by-day, floating through whatever life threw at him. It was starting to get boring. Maybe he needed some routine?

Ivo’s weekly attacks were sort of the only thing he had to look forward to, and even those had lost their edge for a while. They’d gotten fun again recently, but that was only because the doctor had been upping the danger level a bit. He was probably getting bored, too.

He liked his build for sure. Broad shoulders. The way he absolutely towered over him. What’s not to like about that? He often daydreamed about being held. He was so touch-starved.

He also definitely liked his body hair- he couldn’t really place why, but there was something about his maturity that stirred up the most depraved parts of him.

Sonic huffed. His thoughts were starting to leave him a little heated.

There was no harm in indulging just this once, right? It wasn’t like he ever intended on actually pursuing the doctor. He just had a type, and it just so happened that his nemesis fit the bill extremely well.

He’d probably hate himself for this later, but he didn’t really care at the moment.

Closing his eyes, he relaxed completely into the bean bag chair, finally letting his fantasies play out uninterrupted. He pawed at himself, impatiently looking for stimulation.

_ He was pressed tightly against the older man’s wall of a chest. It was bare, and he clung to it like his life depended on it. Hands- his hands- Ivo’s hands- cradled his head and toyed with his tail, sending a shudder through his body. Ivo chuckled quietly, before leaning down and planting a loving kiss between his ears. _

Sonic groaned quietly at the thought, running his hands down his body.

_ His ears flattened as he blushed, but Ivo was only emboldened. The hand playing with his tail moved lower, and he felt a finger prodding at his entrance. _

He worked his own finger into his slit. It was nowhere near as much stretch as he was looking for, and the fact that he was already starting to slick up wasn’t helping him much. He added another finger.

_ He slid in and out of him effortlessly. Sonic pushed his face into Ivo’s chest and mumbled for more. He hesitated at first, but slowly inserted a second finger. Oh, that was more like it. _

_ Ivo was excellent with his hands, prodding his walls and watching every reaction, searching for the most gratifying place to direct his attention. Sonic gasped, and he felt his dick start to emerge- _

God, he fucking wished. He was glad that it was now dark enough outside that he couldn’t see his own genitals. He immersed himself deeper into the fantasy.

_ He spread his legs wider and pushed his hips forward, brushing his dick against Ivo’s belly. To his absolute delight, the doctor let out a weak grunt. _

Sonic’s breath hitched as he brushed a finger against his clit. It was nice. It wasn’t enough.

_ Ivo removed his fingers all at once, and he whined at the loss. Focusing on friction to satisfy him, he pushed forward again. He looked up at the doctor as he thrust into his belly, begging for more. _

_ Ivo looked down at him with pity and a hint of deviousness, but not evil. He smirked as he took hold of the hedgehog’s hips, pulling him down to his lap like he weighed nothing. He felt the doctor’s erection against his own through Ivo’s pants, and he immediately lost all composure. He ground into it like it was what he was born to do. _

“Nn-” Sonic bit back a moan, twirling a digit around his clit and spreading his opening wider.

_ “That’s it.”  _ He imagined the doctor’s voice dark, thick, and hazy with lust.

_ Sonic had to stop grinding in order to free Ivo’s dick. He managed to work his pants about halfway to his knees before becoming impatient and moving on to his underwear. It sprung out enthusiastically, and Sonic bit his lip at the sight. It was long and looked wonderfully thick, smelling of sex and already twitching for him. _

_ He couldn’t bare waiting another fucking second. He moved his ass over it and pushed down, dragging a gorgeous moan from the larger man. _

He hissed as he added another finger, his movements picking up speed now.

_ Ivo couldn’t help himself with Sonic’s wet heat around him- he thrust up into the Mobian, making him cry out in glorious pain. Ivo gripped Sonic’s hips and held them together as they both adjusted.  _

“Please…” he whined.

_ The doctor lifted Sonic up and down slowly instead of thrusting, but Sonic hardly knew the difference in his state. All he felt was that massive dick moving in and out of him, and it was his entire world. One of his hands gripped Ivo’s arm, and another was wrapped around his own cock, attempting to pump in time with their movements. _

“Mo-ore--!” he cried out brokenly. He rubbed his clit quickly now, desperately wishing he could just wrap his hand around his own cock.

_ Ivo paused when he was nearly pulled out of Sonic. Suddenly, Ivo pushed him backwards, changing their positions. He was laying on his back on the bed now, and the doctor towered over him, taking up all his vision. _

_ “You’re gorgeous like this,” he mused, lifting Sonic’s lower half off the bed for a better angle, “When you beg for me.” _

_ He whined again, wiggling his ass shamelessly. _

“Fill me, Ivo-!” he let the words slip out, and it felt fucking wonderful. To say what he wanted so badly, to say his  _ name-  _

_ He pushed back in all at once, and Sonic saw fucking sparks. He didn’t even pause before thrusting in earnest, taking Sonic’s body. Using him. Claiming him. _

“Oh, fuck me-” he moved his fingers as fast as he could, feeling the pressure in his core building up rapidly.

_ Ivo used his free hand to hold Sonic’s face. He pressed into the intimate gesture, opening his eyes to behold his lover. “I can’t…” His cock ached for release so bad. “Please, Ivo, baby-!” _

_ He didn’t respond; he just kept thrusting and thrusting- Sonic burned to his very core, and it was perfect. He tried to reach up to Ivo’s face, but he was too small- he settled for pressing his hand onto the man’s chest. _

_ “Close-” Ivo grunted, and Sonic felt his arousal burn even more. He couldn’t form the words to beg the other to finish, to fill him, to make him cum. _

_ The warmth filled him, and he gasped raggedly. The thrusting didn’t slow. Ivo’s hand moved down and engulfed his tiny cock, jerking him off as his cum started to seep out of his hole. _

_ “That’s it, Sonic,”  _ The thought of his name being said that way made him dizzy.

_ “Good boy.” _

The fantasy unraveled in an instant as Sonic came, pushing his hips up, chasing the touch that wasn’t there. His body was so tense, he shook uncontrollably until his orgasm subsided. He collapsed back onto the bean bag chair breathlessly.

He spat out his bandana- he must have bit down on it to quiet the scream from his climax. He wiped his hands off on the chair. He huffed, trying to catch his breath. Wow. That was intense.

Then the afterglow faded.

The reality of what he’d just done hit him all at once.

He sobbed dryly and curled into himself.

Oh, God. Oh, God, no.

He wanted Eggman.

**Author's Note:**

> sonic: "i'll probably hate myself for this later but whatever"  
> later  
> sonic: *hates himself*  
> sonic: *surprised pikachu meme*


End file.
